1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The object of the present invention is to improve upon the engines disclosed in United Kingdom Patent Specifications No. 1,513,051 and No. 2,078,297B because, although the general principle underlying both of the inventions disclosed therein has proved to be perfectly sound, a shortcoming of both of the engines disclosed in said Specifications is the time taken to modify an existing engine in order to utilize the respective inventions. Typically, the time taken to complete an installation has been found to be somewhere between 5 and 7 hours and (because time is chargeable in addition to parts and materials) the cost has been higher than is desirable.
The term "mineral oil" as employed herein is intended to include a paraffin hydrocarbon of high molecular weight (high boiling range) which preferably contains a high proportion of branched-chain isomers. Any commercially available material containing such compounds, but devoid of oxygen-containing compounds, should be found to be suitable feedstock.